Gravidez Kunoichi
by AnaXmaliaXD
Summary: Eu estou gravida", qual a reação dos nossos personagens de NARUTO ao ouvir essa confissão?. Nonsense, casal principal Shika-Ino. Review please...


Apreciem com moderação e se não for pedir muito mandem reviews :D

* * *

Ino entra em casa com o semblante sombrio, estava desolada, desesperada, descontente, desanimada e qualquer outro adjetivo com D, o destino virara contra si como isso fora acontecer? Além do obvio é claro...

**Naquele mesmo dia mais cedo:**

Shikamaru estava deitado no gramado perto de sua casa na aldeia da folha, como sempre observava as nuvens, notando sua diversidade de formas, leveza e branco puro, em meio a sua viagem entre as nossas "amigas de algodão" não nota a pessoa que sentara ao seu lado.

**Ino:** Shikamaru ...-**tocando levemente o ombro da homem deitado ao seu lado.  
**

**Shikamaru:** Hum...

**Ino:** Precisamos conversar ...

**Shikamau:** Depois ...-**se virando para o lado oposto ao de Ino.**

**Ino:** Precisa ser agora **...- começando a se irritar.**

**Shikamaru:** u.u ... manda ...

**Ino:** Não sei como dizer isso, é muito difícil e eu ...

**Shikamaru:**ZZZz...

**Ino:** Shikamaru?o.o

**Shikamaru:** ZZzzz...

**Ino:** Shikamaru espero que você não esteja dormindo senão nunca mais vai acordar...¬¬

**Shikamaru:** ¬¬ ... ta ...

**Ino:** Shikamaru eu acho que eu estou grávida ...

**Shikamaru:** Hum ... parabéns ...

**Ino:** Você é o pai ¬¬

**Shikamru:** ...-**levantando com os olhos arregalados.- **como é que isso aconteceu?!

**Ino:** Foi muito rápido eu sei, mas tenho certeza que você sabe como aconteceu ...

**Shikamaru:** O.o-**paralisado.**

**Ino:** ¬¬

**Shikamaru:** O.O**-ainda em choque.**

**Ino:** U.Ú

**Shikamaru**: Tem certeza que você está grávida**?- tentando se recompor.**

**Ino:** Eu sou mulher eu sei dessas coisas, e faz mais de um mês que eu não ... você sabe ...

**Shikaru:** O.O **...- paralisa de novo.**

**Ino:** ¬¬

**Shikamaru:** \o/**- desmaia.**

**Ino:** Baka...-**dando um chute nas costelas de Shikamaru.**

Relembrando tal cena Ino se olha no espelho, realmente estava abatida precisava contar aos seus pais.

Perto dali a mesma situação, Hinata contara a Naruto que estava inesperadamente grávida.

**Hinata:** Você é o pai ...

**Naruto:** :D**- sorriso estático.**

**Hinata:** Naruto?- **encostando em Naruto que desmonta, caindo feito jaca podre no chão.**

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun! – **tentando reanimar Naruto.**

Por toda a Konoha ouvi-se a mesma frase:" Eu estou grávida e você é o pai".

**No clã Ynuzuka:**

**Kiba:** Nãããããooooo!-**cai duro no chão.**

**Garota: **u.u-**vendo Kiba caído no chão.**

**Hana Ynuzuka:** Eu também tô grávida e o pai é um padeiro ...

**Kiba:** Nãããããoooo!- **ressuscitando pra cair duro de novo.**

**Akamaru:**Au Au!- **tradução:** "_posso ser o padrinho?"_

**No clã Hyuuga novamente:**

**Tenten:** Tô prenha ...

**Neji:** Finalmente um herdeiro meu, ai que emoção**!- desmaia também.**

**Tenten: **O.o-**confusa com a atitude do parceiro.**

**Clã Aburame:**

**Shino:** Mas eu nem conheço você?!-**apontando para uma garota de cabelos negros curtos com olhos castanhos avermelhados a sua frente.**

**Garota:** Claro que conhece! Na hora de fazer tudo bem, mas assumir ninguém quer! Paiê!-**aparece um homem com braços musculosos,medindo cerca de uns três metros de altura e uma barriga enorme.**

**Pai da garota:** Vai assumir ou não moleque**...- com um porrete de todo tamanho na mão somado a um olhar mortífero.**

**Shina**: Ugh**...- foge numa nuvem de insetos bate numa árvore e desmaia.**

**Em suna: **

**Matsuhi**: Nããããoo! Eu não quero morrer!- **puxando os cabelos.**

**Gaara:** Não é por que você esta esperando um filho meu signifique que venha a falecer...- **passando a mão na barriga de Matsuhi.**

**Matsuhi:** Não!**- desmaia.**

**Temari:** Gaara eu também estou grávida ...- **ao lado de um ninja da areia que sorria abertamente.**

**Kankuro entrando na sala:** Gaara eu vou ser pai**!- puxando uma garota de longos cabelos ruivos e olhar tímido.**

**Gaara:** O.O**- desmaia ao lado de Matsuri.**

**Nos portões de Konoha:**

**Mensageiro:** Telegrama pra o senhor Izumo e o senhor Kotetsu!

**Izumo:** É nois ..:D

**Kotetsu:** Vamos ver o que tem escrito aqui- **pegando o telegrama da mão do mensageiro que desaparece numa nuvem de fumaça.**

**Izumo e Kotetsu juntos:** O quÊ?!-**desmaiam um em cima do outro.**

**Telegrama:**

"_Talvez vocês não se lembrem de nós, somos as gêmeas do lado Sul, há algumas semanas descobrimos que estamos grávidas, esses fetos são o fruto de uma festinha que fomos no mês passado encontramos vocês e fizemos uma suruba danada, o que importa agora é que estamos grávidas e caso vocês não saibam nossos primos são da ANBU, se vocês não assumirem nossos filhos o coro vai comer ta ligado?!_

_PS: Vocês esqueceram suas cuecas na nossa casa podemos usar isso como prova."_

**No clã Akimichi:**

**Akimichi Chouza****:** Isso é um milagre filho! Vamos todos pra churrascaria**!- comenta o pai de Chouji após receber a notícia de que seria avô.**

**Namorada de Chouji:** Não senhor! Isso vai entupir suas artérias e do meu amoré, nada disso vamos comer uma saladinha e depois iremos assistir uns videos de Pòwer Yoga.

**Chouji:** O que foi que eu fiz**?!- desmaia de fome (?).**

**Akimichi Chouza****:** Igualzinha sua mãe filho ... u.u

Até a grande besta verde de Konoha.

**Yakumo:** Lee-san foram tão bons os momentos que passei com você **...- escorando sua cabeça nos ombros de Rock Lee, sentados observando o por do sol.**

(n/a: Yakumo é daquele filler com a Kurenai da menina que possuía o genjutso dos cinco sentidos)

**Rock Lee:** É amor ... posso tirar esse saco de papel da minha cabeça?-**apontndo para o saco que cobria seu rosto mostrando apenas os olhos e boca.**

**Yakumo**: Espere ó mais um pouco, antes quero te dizer algo ...

**Lee:** O que seria?

**Yakumo:** Acho que estou grávida, e tenho certeza que não é psicológica ...

**Rock Lee:** Isso é incrível vou ser pai!- **dando pulos de alegria tirando o saco da cabeça assustando Yakumo que o prende num genjutsu.**

**Yakumo:** Querido!Eu sempre te falo para não tirar o saco da cabeça repentinamente!- **desfazendo o genjutso.**

**Rock Lee:** XP ... vou ... ser ... pai ...

**No Hospital em Konoha:**

**Sakura:** Ah fala sério cara! Todos vão ser pais!Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!-**rindo de forma estridente, depois chorando**- só eu que não tô grávida, que miserável sou ToT**- ajoelhando num canto pra chorar.**

**Povo que desmaiou**:-____________-

**De volta ao clã Yamanaka:**

**Yamanaka Inoshi**: Hum ...- **pensando com olhos fechados e ombros cruzados.**

**Ino:** E então ...?- **enfrente ao pai.**

**Yamanaka Inoshi**: HUM....

**Ino:¬¬**

**Mãe de Ino:** Eu achei que iria ter um genro rico... é melhor o Nara registrar essa criança.-**se pronunciando perante a falta de resposta do marido.**

**Ino:** Mãe!

**Yamanaka Inoshi**: Minha filha não era pra você levar a perceria Ino-shika-chou tão a serio!

**Ino: **Pai! Vocês não estão me ajudando! Eu e o Shika-kun vamos nos casar!

**No clã Nara:**

**Nara Youshiko**: Se casar?! Tá maluco e a outra garota de penteado estranho?-** com uma frigideira na mão.**

**Shikamaru: **Nós terminamos...-** se escondendo atrás do sofá, após voltar do hospital.**

**Nara Shikaku: **Esse é meu filho, é melhor deixar ele se casar...**- sentado no sofá.**

**Nara Youshiko**: Você tem razão ... imagina quanto de pensão eles irão cobrar**?- voltando pra cozinha.**

Nove meses depois Konoha perdeu parte da força ninja**- licença maternidade**- algumas semanas após o nascimento das crianças houve uma grande festança em Konoha- no clã Hyuuga é claro.

**Neji**: Mas eu não chamei esse povo todo?!

**Tenten:** Seja mais generoso todos aqui estão com recém-nascidos também ...

**Neji:** E dai? os filhos deles não são meus ...

**Naruto:** Mas eu os convidei.

**Neji:** Com as ordens de Quem **?-ativando o byakugan.**

**Naruto:** Hinata **...-sem fazer nada.**

**Neji:** ...- **desativando o byakugan voltando a expresão normal.**

Como em todo chá de bebê que se preze várias das mães ganharam enxovais umas das outras.

**Ino:** Tenten essa manta é linda adorei!

**Tenten:** Amei a touquinha, a Fuyuki vai ficar tão linda!

**Hinata:** Sakura obrigado pelo sapatinho de lã ...-**erguendo o sapato meio sem graça.**

(**n/a:** quase todo mundo da sapatinhos de lã para recém-nascidos, algumas lojas epecializadas também dão, é como dar pão para um padeiro em seu aniversário)

**Sakura:** Diii nauda....-**bêbada.**

**Ino:** Sakura você não acha qua bebeu demais?

**Sakura:** n...não**- virando uma garrafa de sakê.**

**Tsunade:** That's my girl**!- matando a terceira garrafa de sakê como Sakura.**

Após a grande festa, Sakura voltara sozinha pra casa o alcool em seu sanguem aliviou sua dor por não ser mãe, sentia inveja das amigas, apesar de não aparentar sempre teve o desejo de ser mãe, cuidar de uma criança, se casar, sera que nunca realizaria tal sonho?

Atordoada por seus pensamentos, e sob o efeito do Sakê sentara-se no meio da rua, por fim se deitara também, uma movimentação faz com que desperte -**ainda Bebada**- não sentia o chão sob seus pés era levada, se agarrou ainda mais a pessoa que a carregava, ambos pararam no meio de um matagal -**melhor assim dizendo**- começando a se acariciarem sob o luar.

**Sakura: **Você **...- se rendendo ao carinhos do homem misterioso.**

Desperta confusa no banco perto da saída de Konoha.

**Izumo:** Sério você tem que parar com isso **...- falando pra Sakura que acabara de acordar.**

**Sakura:?o.o**

Algumas semanas após o acontecido Sakura começa a sentir pequenas mudanças no seu corpo, tentara dignosticar em si mesma qualquer sinal de doença, nenhuma batia, sua suspeita inicial seria uma gravidez, mas não selmbrava de ter tido relações sem proteção ou ter tido alguma nas ultimas semanas, afim de retirar qualquer dúvida procurou Tsunade, sua mestra, as palavras da mulher cairam como uma bomba sobre sua cabeça.

**Sakura**: Nãããããããooooooooo**!!!!- gira e desmaia.**

**Tsunade:** ... Shizune traz a maca...¬¬

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obrigado por lerem a autora agradece :D

**Características:**

**Mãe do filho de Shino: Estatura mediana,cabelos curtos negros desalinhados lisos, olhos castanhos avermelhados.**

**Mãe do filho de Kiba: baixa, Cabelos cacheados negros longos até a cintura, olhos azuis **

**Mãe do filho de Chouji:alta, loira cabelos lisos preso em duas tranças, olhos cor de mel.**

**Mãe do filho de Kankuru: baixa, cabelos ruivos lisos até a cintura, olhos catanhos.**

**Mães dos filho de Izumo e kotetsu: estatura mediana, cabelos negros lisos até os ombros, olhos azuis.**

**Pai do filho de Temari: Alto, cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes.**

**A Sakura foi estuprada no mato ( o que na verdade pareceu mais sexo consensual no meio do mato), foi por que eu não arranjei ninguém pra fazer par com ela, pode ser qualquer um que vocês queiram da lista abaixo:**

**Kakashi; Sai; Sasuke ...**

**A lista não é tão grande assim ...**

**respondendo a reviews se a pessoa ler de novo ;D**

**gabi-chan stein:**

Eu acho que exagerei só um pouquinho ( Ô mentira), mas o pai do filho ou filha da Sakura eu não tenho certez serio eu fiz variações entre os três e não cheguei a uma escolha ... difícil ... sei lá as vezes eu coloco o Sasuke mesmo pq ele é gostosão e Sakura tava afin de dar uns pega nele mesmo ;D

**

* * *

A pessoa aqui tem q terminar duas FICS e fica perdendo tempo fazendo uma totalmente nonsense, tá podem cortar meu pescoço u.u  
**


End file.
